


Stargateland Drabbles and Ficlets

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets all originaly written for stargateland challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bribery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Sheppard &/or Evan Lorne - How to bribe your 2IC to do your paperwork

“Pudding cup?”  
“Not enough.”  
“It’s chocolate flavour”  
“Won’t you need that for McKay?”  
“Good point... butterscotch, your botanist likes that.”  
“You cannot bribe me with gifts for David, sir”  
“Got you own way of keeping him in line then?”  
“Yes, sir”  
“I have two bags of popcorn from the last Deadalus run”  
“I refuse to get between Teyla and popcorn”  
“hmmmm... Oreo’s”  
“Ronon.”  
"I can’t believe I don’t have anything that is just mine!”  
“Got to keep your team happy, sir. I get that.”  
“When did you get so smart. Lorne?”  
“The day I arrived here. I’m still not doing your paperwork... sir.”  
“You will. I just need to find the right temptation.”  
“Not gonna happen.”  
“Aha! Look here. Parrish has next Wednesday and Thursday off.”  
“That’s nice for him.”  
“And, oh look, you’re due some down time.”  
“I spend plenty of time with David, thank you for your concern.”  
“I have the keys to the puddlejumper.”  
“...”  
“And I sign the mission proposals.”  
“...”  
“Two days, on the mainland, on that lovely beach on the north coast.”  
“Sir”  
“I’ll even get the kitchens to pack you guys a picnic.”  
“Fine! Give me the damned paperwork.”  
“I knew you’d see it my way, Major!”


	2. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Evan Lorne, paperwork and more paperwork

Evan jerks awake, lifting his head from where it was resting on his desk, half a ham sandwich is stuck to the side of his face and he scrapes it off in disgust. That’s when he notices the pile of paperwork, which has actually grown while he was catching a nap. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair, more paperwork.

Something in the room growls and Evan is instantly alert; there should not be any animals in here. The thing growls again and he reaches for his sidearm, but it’s not there. Frantically he looks around for a weapon and as he reaches for the file on top of the pile, the stack of folders jumps back from him growling.

“What the...” he squeaks noticing the open maw and jagged teeth on the stack of paperwork. It snaps its teeth at him, causing shreds of paper to fly everywhere, and shuffles across the desk at him growling and spitting.

Evan picks up the vase of flowers on his desk and throws them at the paperwork monster, the flowers and water tumble over the monster and the vase bounces on the floor and spins in a lazy circle, it doesn’t slow the monster at all, and now its spitting water droplets and chewed up flowers. It launches itself directly at Evans head and he flings his arms up in defence and screams.

Evan jerks awake, snapping upright in his chair, half a ham sandwich is clinging to his cheek and his desk is neat and tidy, clear of all paperwork.


	3. Ten Word Microfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Word Micro-fics. Things you might hear David Parrish say.

1\. Adventure - "Oh God. These flowers have to be fifty feet tall!"  
2\. Angst - "Its OK, I always knew I wasn't worth your career"  
3\. AU - "Dr Lorne, When I tell you to duck, you duck!"  
4\. Crossover - "Tesla huh, he died in 1943, so you're a liar!"  
5\. Death - "It was an honor to work with you, Doctor McKay"  
6\. Episode Related - "They said you were dead! I thought you were DEAD!"  
7\. First time - "When are you going to kiss me?" "How about now?"  
8\. Friendship - "Popcorn, beers, movie! Team bonding, my place, half past eight."  
9\. Humor - "I did not give the last cookie to Audrey three!"  
10\. Hurt/Comfort - "It's alright, everything is fine, just breathe, thats it. Breathe."


	4. 9 Drabbles for mini-bingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 x 100 word drabbles.

Question

Evan nervously paced the bedroom. He could hear David humming in the kitchen and the rattle of pots and pans as he cooked breakfast. Evan fiddled with the small black box in his hand, snapping it open and closed, before finally moving. He strode into the kitchen just as David put a plate of odd shaped pancakes and a pile of fresh strawberries on the table.

“Morning.” David said cheerfully. “First crop of the strawberries.” 

Evan dropped to one knee in front of David and popped the box open holding it up for David to see.

“Will you?” he asked.

 

Smile

David stood there in silence, he stared down at Evan for so long that Evan began to wonder if he had made a terrible mistake.

“I...” Evan had no clue what to say.

“Are you joking?” David asked in a shocked voice.

“No!” Evan started to get up.

“Are you changing your mind?” David asked, watching Evan stand.

“No, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Evan said sadly, clearly David thought differently.

Suddenly David’s face broke out in a huge smile.

“Yes” he laughed “Yes. Yes. Yes.” And he kissed Evan.

 

Night

The night they announced their engagement there was a power failure. Evan and David sat around the table with Evan’s Mother and David’s Brother, staring at each other over lit candles. 

“Sorry that dinner’s a disaster.” David murmured, and Evan gripped his hand.

“Why don’t you just tell us why we are here?” David’s brother sighed.

“We’re getting married.” David blurts.

David’s brother frowns and remains silent, Evans mother leaps to her feet and hugs them both, tears in her eyes.

When the power comes on an hour later, David’s brother has gone and Evan’s mother is writing seating plans.

 

Outdoors

David’s life and work is geared to the outdoors, His career and his research opportunities all involve fieldwork. It’s his passion. He loves to be outside in any weather, but he loves Evan too. So on a raining Sunday afternoon, when Evan wants to laze around in bed, that’s what David does. It’s not a compromise, David adores these afternoons with Evan, and if he finds himself sneaking across the lawn in bare feet while Evan showers, that’s no one’s business but his. Particularly when Evan follows him and they lay together on the grass to watch the sun set.

 

Authors Choice (Wedding)

Evan wears his dress blues and David buys a new tuxedo for the event, family and close friends crowd into their garden, mercifully the sun shines and it’s a beautiful day. 

David tries not to be too disappointed that his brother didn’t show, and buries himself in his new family, who are more than welcoming.

Richard Woolsey guides them through their vows, and neither one of them can stop smiling. 

Predictably Evan’s mother cries and his nephews parade round in their matching suits.

When he’s told to kiss the groom, David can’t stop, and they end up breathless and flushed.

 

Groovy

Their honeymoon is two nights in a cheap roadside motel halfway between San Francisco and Colorado Springs. They’re going back to the Pegasus galaxy, the City is finally cleared to leave earth and return to its home. They’re the only people making the drive, everyone else is using the Hammond and the Apollo for beaming. They cling to each other in the darkness and the flickering streetlamp illuminates the swirling patterned wallpaper and sixties style furniture.

“Groovy” Evan mumbles against David’s lips, and they laugh. Before Evan makes David forget the   
cheap motel, the wallpaper and eventually his own name.

 

Family 

They settle in Pegasus, there’s a lot of work to do, the wraith are rebuilding, and culling indiscriminately. The recent group of refugees contains a five year old girl who doesn’t speak. All they know about her is her entire family was culled and nobody wants her.  
David finds her hiding in the greenhouses, he’s the first person to get her to smile and eventually to talk. She won’t leave his side.

Weeks of wrangling paperwork with the SGC and she’s theirs. They make a family. The marines call Evan Mrs. Parrish behind his back, they think he doesn’t know.

 

Sweet

The life they make is perfect, Evan makes a point to tell David every day how much he loves him and David makes a point not to ask Evan to promise to come home. They live and work and love together in the City of the Ancients.

Time slowly passes; it includes a promotion and another doctorate amongst the everyday lives of two people in love. Their daughter flourishes in their home, and the city slowly fills with other children and other families. The battle against the wraith is ongoing, but each victory is sweetened by the home they share.

 

Opposite

They don’t argue much, well they do, but about inconsequential things; what to eat for breakfast, what to watch on TV. This time it’s serious. The future of their daughter is being decided with glares and harsh words. Never before have David and Evan had such completely opposing views on something. They stand toe to toe filling the air with anger while she watches them wide eyed. She sneaks away to cry in her room and when they notice she’s gone the argument evaporates. Eventually she chooses a path of her own making and they are both proud of her.


	5. Seventeen Forty Two (All is Well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Hope"
> 
> Gen, Rated pg, No Warnings

They were using McKay’s Lab as a base, mostly because he was the only person from Atlantis who had been granted private space at the SGC and because he had the best coffee. People dropped by periodically but only a few stayed the whole day. Rodney of course, it was his lab; Sheppard had claimed a space under the pretext of doing paperwork; Ronon and Teyla stayed because they hadn't been allowed out of the SGC so far.

Lorne stopped by mid-afternoon in civvies, Sheppard let him stay even though he was off duty because Lorne helped him with the paperwork and McKay let him stay because he bought doughnuts. 

Zelenka hovered behind Rodney commenting and pointing at the screen until everyone realised they were playing solitaire rather than working, not that anyone was thinking about working.

Miko and Cadman arrived early afternoon with huge stacks of takeout pizza, which Rodney complained about making a mess and John was simply impressed they’d managed to get pizza past the security guards.

Amelia and Chuck ran messages to and from Walter but even the infamous SGC grapevine wasn’t giving any indication of a decision either way.

Keller and Carson stayed until they were called to the infirmary to help with SG-6 and their return from off-world.

As five ‘o’clock approached the mood in the room became steadily quieter, everyone knew the IOA wouldn’t be in their meeting much longer, but none of them were talking about it.

At 17:42 Richard Woolsey appeared in the doorway, the remaining whispers of conversation halted and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

“We’re going home” he said.


	6. Untitled Bad!fic Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the bad!fic challenge.
> 
> pairing: Lorne/Parrish
> 
> warnings: BAD!FIC

Once upon a time, there was a terribly handsome botanist, who was graceful and smart and liked to frolic in the woods. Unfortunately the big bad evil “Man” had rules that said botanists (and other incredibly smart science people) were not allowed to frolic on their own; so the hero of our story (the handsome and smart botanist – were you paying attention at the beginning?) had to have a military side-kick, ahem, escort at all times. 

The handsome botanist ended up with a totally pretty flyboy and despite being completely straight discovered that he couldn’t fight the pull of a man in uniform. 

“I’m so gay for you.” The botanist whispered to his flyboy.

“That’s good.” The flyboy hummed in response. “I’m so very gay as well, and you’re so handsome I just have to throw all my military rules in the bin and make sweet, sweet love to you all night long.”

And so they did, and lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was bad :-D


	7. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating PG  
> Pairing Lorne/Parrish
> 
> for "Date Night" Challenge

_Wow_ thought Evan _Chuck certainly knows his business._ It almost felt like he’d just sold part of his soul to the Devil for a decent bottle of wine! But at least he could cross another item of his list.

He sighed, only one thing left, and this was going to be the hardest. How on Earth was he going to get flowers for a botanist when he was trying to date the botanist? He decided to get it over with and made his way to the botany labs.

“Major!” David grinned at him, “What can I do for you today?”

Evan glanced around on the off chance there was someone else around, but no, it was just David. Typical. Out with it then.

“I need some flowers.” He blurted.

“Flowers?” David asked. “What do you want flowers for?”

“I have a date. A special date. So I need something really impressive.”

“A date?” the smile froze in place on David’s face. “Oh. OK.”

“Yeah.” Evan smiled, “I was thinking something blue maybe. They have beautiful blue eyes so I think that would look good. I have everything else just right, I found the perfect movie to watch and I traded for some lovely wine, so something nice and romantic, but maybe a little different?” Evan failed to notice how uncomfortable David looked, and that he wasn’t smiling any more.

“Um. Alright. I have some of those tiny bluebell like flowers, with some greenery and how about some Athosian daisies, pretty and they smell quite nice.” David didn’t even bother with the correct names, he’d learned over the years not to bore people with his constant botanical chatter.

“Perfect.” Evan rubbed his hands together. “Tonight then. Eight o clock?”

“Uh. Sure. OK.” David mumbled, he looked away. “I’m kind of busy now though, Major. I’ll see you later.”

Evan didn’t even notice how quiet David had gotten, he was too excited. Everything was going to be perfect.

~~~OOO~~~

At twenty minutes to eight Evan was standing in his underwear trying to get his hair to behave when his door chime sounded. He panicked – David was early!

Forgetting he needed clothes he opened the door. It wasn’t David, but his colleague, Dr. Kiang. She blushed when she saw Evan, and held out a bunch of flowers. They were just like David had said, a mix of tiny bluebells and daisies, they were held together by a wide green ribbon.

“Dr. Parrish sends these.” Dr. Kiang stuttered, staring helplessly at his bare chest. Evan couldn’t hide his confusion.

“Is he coming later” Evan asked.

“What? No. He’s decided to inventory hydroponics, he’ll be busy all night. I told him it could wait until tomorrow, but he insisted on doing it now. I think you upset him.”

“Is he standing me up?” Evan couldn’t help but wonder, the flowers held loosely him his hand. “But I have everything planned.”

Dr. Kiang stared at him for a long moment.

“You have a date.” She stated. “Why would he come over when you have a date? He’s been grumbling about it all afternoon.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

“But he is my date!” Evan exclaimed.

“Does he know that? Did you _ask_ him?”

“Oh.” Evan paused, thinking. No, he hadn’t actually asked David out. _Dammit_ he’d been concentrating on getting the wine and the food and the movie and most importantly the flowers. He’d forgotten to ask David to be his date. Evan scrubbed his free hand over his face.

“Hydroponics you said?” He started down the corridor.

“Uh Major Lorne, maybe you should get dressed first!” Dr Kiang’s voice stopped him getting much further.

Evan flushed, and ducked back into his room to throw on the jeans and shirt he was planning on for his date.

~~~OOO~~~

He leaned in the doorway to hydroponics, David was listlessly poking at a data pad, he didn’t look like he was working.

“Hey.” Evan called to him. David looked up, frowned and went back to his work.

“Shouldn’t you be on your date?” he said, and this time Evan could hear the hurt under the sarcastic tone.

“Well here’s the thing.” Evan cautiously approached David. “I spent all day getting all the perfect ingredients for a date. I bullied Cookie into steaks and salad, I bribed Sheppard into music, I won Chocolate from McKay, I got Candles from Teyla. You would not believe what I had to trade Chuck for a bottle of wine.” Evan chuckled.

“Flowers from me.” David muttered. “Sounds perfect.”

“It was going to be. But I forgot the most important part of the date.”

David raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, sounds like you got everything. They must be important to you to warrant so much effort.” David shrugged.

“They are.” Evan put his hand on David’s arm. “I forgot to ask them to dinner.”

“Well that was stupid.” David shrugged Evans hand away. “I still don’t get why you’re here though, shouldn’t you be off fixing your perfect date?”

“I am.” Evan looked at him until David got it.

“Me?” he squeaked, staring at Evan.

“Yes David. You.” Evan smiled “Would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?”

“Oh yes.” 

And there was the smile that Evan was a tiny bit in love with already.

They stood there grinning at each other, until Evan cleared his throat.

“Well it’s all ready, shall we go?”

“Wait a minute! I did the flowers for my own date?!?”

Their laughter echoed down the hall.


End file.
